The present invention relates generally to apparatus for handling and packaging can ends, and more specifically to apparatus capable of receiving a continuous flow of manufactured ends, packaging a precounted stack of ends, and thereafter palletizing the individual packages for subsequent transport, all these functions being done automatically.
Most users of can, such as canneries, breweries and soft drink bottlers, do not manufacture the basic can components, which are purchased from manufacturers who specialize in the fabrication of these components. Basically, the purchased components include the can bodies having an open end, and the can ends that are employed to close the bodies subsequent to the filling or canning operation. The can ends are packaged and shipped separately from the can bodies, and the usual practice is to ship the ends in elongate kraft paper bags. The quantity of ends per package varies depending upon the can end diameter, however, by way of example, with regard to typical beverage cans, each filled bag preferably will contain 300 or 360 ends. In order to avoid disruption in the canning or bottling operations it it is extremely important that an accurate count of ends be obtained with respect to each package. Not only can an inaccurate count disrupt the canning operation, but when an inaccurate count is detected by the quality control group at the cannery or brewery it is necessary for the manufacturer of the ends to make up the discrepancy, and such "make-up orders" are costly and time consuming.
The problems and need for providing apparatus whereby can ends can be packaged with an accurate count have been long recognized in the art. In this regard, attention is invited to U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,945, issued Apr. 22, 1975 to Fleetwood Systems, Inc., the Applicant company herein. This patent discusses in detail the then prior art problems, which discussion is incorporated herein by reference. In addition, this patent illustrates and discloses apparatus capable of handling a continuous flow or stream of manufactured ends; separating this stream of ends into an accurately counted stack with the ends in facewise engagement; and then delivering the counted stack to a bagging station wherein either manual or automatic bagging may be effected.
The apparatus as illustrated and disclosed in the above mentioned patent has proven itself over the years to be a reliable and efficient means for handling the can ends and providing filled packages with an accurate count of ends. Even with the semiautomatic and automatic counting and bagging apparatus as disclosed in this patent, however, it is still necessary for the operator to palletize the filled bags manually in preparation for shipment to the ultimate user. The present invention, as will be discussed in greater detail hereinafter, utilizes the basic concepts of the above mentioned patent with regard to the handling, counting, separation and bagging of the ends, while improving upon the bagging operation, and further provides apparatus whereby the filled bags are automatically palletized. In addition to the automatic palletization of the bags, the apparatus of the invention is capable of effecting an interweaving of strips of binding tape between the respective layers of filled, palletized bags in such a manner as to retain the individual bags in the palletized position during transport.